Foreboding
by rem-chaan
Summary: As night fell upon the Shinsengumi Headquarters, Hijikata couldn't help but feel an omnious feeling within. Based on episode 6 of Hakuouki.


**Disclaimer: Hakuouki anime/game does not belong to me. **

**"Kyokucho" = Commander  
**

**"Socho" = General Commander  
**

**"Fukucho" = Vice-Commander  
**

**"Kumicho" = Troop Captains**

**Foreboding  
**

As Hijikata Toshizo turned toward the night sky, he immediately disliked it. The moon bore a blood red that spilt its rays within the Shinsengumi Headquarters, making their home have a demonic aura around it. The trees withered like a frail old man, and a chilled mist fluttered along the ground. Ravens crowed their anthem in the distance, adding more distaste to the image before Hijikata's eyes.

He quickly turned away, the moon's color reminded him too much of _that man's_ eyes. Red and ominous. Thinking back, the battle with him felt played. He admitted he was strong, but there was something that was holding him back. And Hijikata realized it too late the moment he disarmed him and saw his sword flying towards the girl. That man was after her all along.

Hijikata cursed himself for not noticing it earlier, but he couldn't shake the fact on what could be so special about her? After the incident, he monitored the girl from a distance, wondering if there was something that he missed when he first met her. But as he watched her go on doing chores around the Headquarters, he didn't find anything amiss. At first, he thought she only wanted to find a place within the Shinsengumi. But as he saw her smiles become more frequent as the days passed, he realized she considered this place her own home. Hijikata even noticed that the men were a lot more relaxed with her presence compared to the past. She was able to bring all of them closer together than ever before. Hijikata smiled to himself as he crossed the garden towards his room. Her presence alone changed the Shinsengumi. She changed him. Even he found himself smiling at times.

A raven crowed in the distance. Hijikata's smile disappeared as he turned towards the cry. The raven flew towards the moon and was then masked by the shadows of the clouds. Judging from the call of the crow, Hijikata calculated the raven came from Soldier's entrance. Hijikata frowned. He didn't like how the night looked. The moon rarely becomes as red as it was tonight, and the sky looked too closed off for a winter night. Hijikata fought back a shiver. He couldn't help but feel a foreboding feeling within himself.

He quickly shook himself from the feeling and slid open the door to his room and slipped inside. He scanned his room and his eyes somehow found its way towards the pile of paper stacked on his desk. Hijikata sighed; he didn't feel like doing any paperwork right now. He crossed towards his desk and placed the papers inside a drawer and shut it. He'll deal with it tomorrow.

As Hijikata laid himself in bed, he still felt the foreboding feeling down his body. He shifted under his blanket, why was he feeling this way? Recently, he always felt on edge. Was it because of Itou Kashitarou's remark to Sannan-san? Or was it because of the discussion earlier this evening with his Kumicho about him?

Or maybe it could be this ongoing mystery of Yukimura Chizuru. Hijikata never saw or felt anything different about her, but after seeing that man's sinister gaze towards her, there had to be something he saw that Hijikata didn't. Even she avoided his gaze after her injury, as if she was hiding something. But Hijikata dismissed it; even she has secrets of her own.

So Hijikata mentally shook away his thoughts. The feeling, however, still lingered. He closed his eyes; there was no point of brooding about it. It was most likely all in his head.

"-body."

His eyes snapped open.

…_Chizuru?_

He hastily sat up and flicked his eyes around the area. Was it just his imagination?

"Anybody! Please help me!"

Definitely not his imagination. It was Chizuru's voice. What was she doing here in the soldier's quarters? But Hijikata ignored this. He quickly got up and slipped on his purple kimono and tore out of his room and into the hallway. As he ran down the hall, he concluded that her voice came by Sannan-san's room. The Kyokucho, Socho, and Fukucho rooms were always placed in the middle, while the Kumicho circled the perimeter. In this way, all of them would be easier to assemble to discuss for meetings.

So Hijikata wasn't surprised when he saw the other Kumicho up ahead. He jerked his head towards the Socho's room and took lead. He could hear their voices getting closer.

"Now…kill me…" Hijikata heard Sannan say in a slow voice.

Hijikata made a "Tch" sound as he motioned the others to speed up. _So __**that's **__what he was researching, _Hijikata thought. _And now he's gone mad…_

"Please don't do it, Sannan-san!" he heard Chizuru choke out, "Don't!"

Hijikata slammed the door open. As he stared at the scene in front of him, he immediately grasped the situation.

There, Sannan-san clad with white, snow-like hair and eyes as red as the moon was drawing a sword towards his heart while Chizuru held the other end for dear life.

Hijikata's eyes widened. He was trying to kill himself.

"Sannan-san!" Hijikata shouted. He immediately came upon them and slammed his hand down on Sannan's hand, making him disengage the weapon. Hijikata then brought his hand up and chopped the side of Sannan's neck with enough force to make him fall on his knees and away from Chizuru.

Instantly, Okita and Saitou grabbed both of Sannan's arms and held them back, restraining him. Sannan grunted and screamed against the force and tried to wiggle out, but their holding on him was too strong.

Hijikata gazed at Sannan as he struggled against the two Kumicho. _We got lucky, _he thought. _He's not as bad as the others…_And then from the corner of his eye, he saw Chizuru's knees buckle from underneath her. He quickly caught her and gently laid her on the ground, _You did well, Chizuru…You did well…._

"Fukucho!" he heard Saitou call.

He immediately turned his head to the situation at hand, the wheels in his mind turning. They had to keep the situation at a minimal, or havoc would in sue. Also, since Itou Kashitarou didn't know about this aspect of the Shinsengumi, having him find out would only add oil to the fire. Itou would have to be sealed off.

"Shinpachi, take the Maekawa-tei Entrance," he ordered. "Harada, you take the Yagi-tei Entrance. Keep an eye on our men. Don't let **anyone** near this room!"

"Got it," nodded Harada. Hijikata then turned his direction towards Saitou and Okita.

"Saitou, stay on standby in the courtyard. Keep an eye out for members of Itou-san's faction," Hijikata's frown deepened. Knowing Itou, he would have spies everywhere. That man can't be trusted. Saitou nodded in acknowledgment.

"Understood."

"Hijikata-san, I'd like to stay here," spoke Okita.

Hijikata looked at Okita who gently laid Sannan down on the ground. Judging from Okita's reaction, he probably knew what Sannan was doing. Hijitaka gave him a curt nod.

"Fine," he said. "Tonight will be a turning point one way or another." He watched Sannan gasping for air, as if it was last. In a way it could be. "Will he live, die…or break?" The group then dispersed, leaving Okita and Hijitaka alone with Sannan.

He narrowed his eyes; if he lives it would be through power of will. But even sheer will, will not change the fact of what Sannan would be. He would be an undead being, living inside human skin. As Sannan's breathing slowed, Hijikata knew too well what Sannan's ultimate decision would be…if he lived through this night.

"Hijikata-san, there's still…" Okita jerked his chin. "...one other person to deal with." Hijikata looked beside him, where Chizuru was lying. Only one question filled his mind as he bent down towards the floor.

"I'll take her to my quarters," he said, as he lifted her up. Hijikata ignored the raised eyebrow from Okita as he started towards the door. "I'll send Gen-san to help you with Sannan-san." And he exited the room.

----0----

"Hijikata-san, how's Sannan-san doing?" asked Sano as he returned from his post. Hijikata shook his head.

"I can't say for sure…" Sannan was left in the aid of Inoue, and from the last time he saw them, Sannan was mending. Now they had to make the decision of whether or not Sannan should live. If that bastard Itou-san knew about this, he thought, who knows what he'll do. And that could harm the Shinsengumi ten-fold. Then a rustling came from his room, interrupting his thoughts.

"She's up." Sano said, as though he was able to see beyond the sliding door in front of them.

"I'll speak to her…," Hijikata said as he fingered the door. His eyes hardened. "Let me know if anything changes."

"Understood," Sano replied.

Hijikata nodded and slid open the door.


End file.
